i'm surrounded by idiots by me
by WeatherWitchandMetalMage
Summary: it involves a wothless muse, and three hp charectors that fall through my computer


Me: *typing this story* once upon a time in a faraway place there lived a princess

**Me: *typing this story* once upon a time in a faraway place there lived a princess**

** **

**Zeus: you know this story sucks already.**

** **

**Me: shut up already I thought I fired you. **

** **

**Zeus: well I hired myself back.**

** **

**Me: you're the worst muse ever I hate you.**

** **

**Zeus: aren't you typing a story?**

** **

**Me: shut up you're a sorry god and an even sorrier muse. **

** **

**Zeus: humph.**

** **

**Me: good. Now lets get some action here. To tell the truth I hate all of my muses and wimpy princess's as well. Uh oh. **

** **

**I accidentally pressed shift-ctrl-=-+-F1-F12-H**

** **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

** **

**Umph ugh**

** **

**Ron: Harry get you're foot off my head.**

** **

**Harry: sorry Ron**

** **

**Hermione: Harry now you're foots in my mouth. **

** **

**Harry: well excuse me I can't please everyone. Even though I am the great Harry Potter and no one else can amount to my greatness. **

** **

**Me: shut up.**

** **

The characters finally notice me the author and Hermione notices my official fanfic author badge.

** **

**Hermione: haewlkzdnveiasdolbnaslkdfjpasdlxvikmsv.**

** **

**Harry: uh oh**

** **

**Me: what**

** **

**Harry: you're a… a… a…**

**Me: ah ah ah _A Fanfic Author._**

** **

**Harry Ron and Hermione scream and run in fright until Ron runs into a desk and nocks himself out onto the floor. **

** **

**Me: what an idiot. I mean he was bad enough in the book but in real life he is just… **

** **

**Hermione: a stupid and annoying idiot.**

** **

**Me: stop I can think of my own insults.**

** **

**Hermione: fine what.**

** **

**Me: Ron is such a blubbering idiot of seismic nuclear proportions**

** **

**Hermione: what's nuclear**

** **

**Harry: *he had just woken up from a dead faint* nuclear is a type of bomb. **

** **

**Hermione: how did you find out?**

** **

**Harry: Dudley went to a friend's house and I finally got to use his computer and all I could think of to do was research nuclear warheads. **

** **

**Me: you are so dense you finally got to use a computer and you researched nuclear warheads. **

** **

**Harry: well… well… **

** **

**Me: you researched nuclear bombs when you could've gone on fanfiction?**

** **

**Harry: fanfiction, fanfiction it's swarming with fan fic authors. **

** **

**Me: I'm surrounded by idiots.**

** **

**Ron is finally beginning to wake up and starts singing. **

** **

**Ron: I love you. You love me. We're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me to.**

** **

**I walked over to Ron and hit him with a frying pan that magically appeared out of thin air.**

** **

**Ron: oww**

** **

**Me: *looking at the frying pan.* hey it works.**

**Harry: look we obviously will not get along so…**

** **

**Me: what you actually think that we won't get along**

** **

**Hermione: duh if you don't know you should the authors and the characters never agree. **

** **

**Ron: ugh my head. You know this day so sucks. I mean I keep getting hit by everything. Uh oh.**

** **

**Me: what**

** **

**Ron: I just realized that you're a fanfic author. **

** **

**Me: gosh you're denser than I thought you where. And by the way you have dirt on your nose. **

** **

**Ron: I don't have dirt on my nose. It's a freckle.**

** **

**Me: you can't tell the difference.**

** **

**Ron: ugh**

** **

**Harry: hey fanfic author.**

** **

**Me: what did you just call me.**

** **

**Harry: I called you a fanfic author.**

** **

**Me: you will not call me a fanfic author. Whenever you speak to me you will address me as queen KayLee ultimate monarch. **

** **

**Harry: whatever**

** **

**Suddenly I grow very big and start shouting in Latin. Only hermione understands what I'm doing and she dives under the desk and Ron follows suite but Harry just stands there like a blubbering idiot.**

** **

**A/n do ya like. I personally think it's funny. I'll write more if you want but only if I get some reviews. I mean really people. It's not that hard to do. As long as there are no flames. In other words for all you people out there who can't understand simple English. No Flames Whatsoever. Thank you. I'm calm now and relaxed and collected so no I can do my homework ugh. Maybe I should write more just to avoid homework. **

** **

**Sincerely,**

**Metal Mage**


End file.
